Goku (Super Smash Flash 2)
Goku is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He first appeared in a trailer, transforming into Super Saiyan 3 form and releasing a True Kamehameha at his opponents. Despite the anticipated confirmation, he was not playable until ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo v0.7. Goku is currently ranked 12th on the current tier list; a small leap from his 16th-place position last tier list. Goku has a solid aerial game, amazing combo ability, a good recovery and kill moves in his forward smash, side tilt, back aerial, back throw when used near the ledge and the Kamehameha. Goku has the ability to float which gives him a good horizontal recovery and the ability to auto float-cancel which aids in his aerial game on stage. Goku's down special Kaiō-ken, when activated, increases his speed, power and the hitstun of his attacks. His time in Kaiō-ken will extend if he continues to hit his opponent. Due to this Goku can combo and zero-to-death the entire roster. Goku can use Kaiō-ken to slow his descent in the air and can use the Kamehameha to help him with horizontal recovery if he can no longer float, thus giving him one of the best horizontal recovery options in the game. However, Goku has problems with range in most his attacks leaving him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Goku is tall which combined with his above average weight and being a high faller, makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. While Kaiō-ken has its benefits; it also has its flaws in that it damages Goku every half of second that its activated and the time will be extended as long as he hits his opponent or his opponent hits him, which makes using Kaiō-ken very risky and situational, and also makes Goku loss some of the priority on his attacks. Goku's projectiles are weak, can be out-prioritized, reflected and can be avoided by characters who are small in size. Goku's main means of vertical recovery, Instant Transmission, can be easily edgehogged due to it not having an hitbox at the end of the move. However, Goku's pros overcome his flaws, so therefore, he is at a high rank on the tier list. However, due to his weaknesses as seen above, he is not higher on the tier list. Goku appears to have a small player base and has lackluster representation in online tournaments. Attributes Goku is a character that focuses on speed and power. Goku has the ability to auto float-cancel which aids in his air game with his aerials having good priority which gives him an effective air game. His down air has a lot of priority which allows him to deal with projectiles. He has a projectile in Ki blasts which he can use to zone his opponents or hinder their approach. He has KO moves in his forward smash, side tilt, forward and back throws (when used near the ledge) and back air. Goku has different recovery options with having the ability to float which covers a good horizontal distance, Instant transmission covers decent vertical distance while making him intangible for a second, he can use Kamehameha for horizontal recovery when fully charged and can use the start up of Kaiō-ken to slow his falling speed. Goku has a good grab game, possessing the seventeenth longest grab in the current demo, with his up throw being a chain grab on fast fallers while being a combo starter on other characters. His down throw can chain throw characters at low percentages. His back and forward throw can be used as KO moves when used near the ledge. His down special move, Kaiō-ken, when activated increases the speed and power of his attacks. His forward air no longer needs to be sweet spotted to semi-spike and his down air becomes a meteor smash, with both having high base knockback making it is to KO opponents. His smash attack no longer need to be charged. However, Goku suffers from subpar reach in most of his attacks which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). His projectiles are weak and can be canceled out very easily by other attacks. This gives him more trouble playing a neutral with characters who can shut his options down. Due to Goku's height, above average weight and being a high faller; this makes him susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. Kaiō-ken is a very situational move due to it damaging Goku every half of second it is activated, the move stays activated every time the opponent hits him which makes him more susceptible to zero-to-deaths while using the move. His main means of vertical recovery, Instant Transmission, can be easily edge hogged due to it not having a hitbox at the end of the move. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and Throws Other attacks Special moves Taunts *'Standard': Happily raises up two fingers to show the sign of peace and laughs. *'Side': Thrusts his head forward, yelling loudly, commonly referred to as the Big Head Yell in the anime and manga series. *'Down:' Powers up, similar to the Kaiō-ken. On-screen appearance Jumps off the Kintoun (筋斗雲, "Plot Box Cloud", Viz serialization: "Flying Nimbus") and lands on the stage. Idle poses *Streches his legs twice. Victory fanfare A short excerpt from the first tunes of the theme Cha-La-Head-Cha-La from the anime Dragon Ball Z, the same tune is used for the commercial breaks as well. Victory poses *Jumps up happily and nearly falls, but is saved by his Kintoun, where he laughs happily. Lose pose Sadly claps to the winner, with his bangs covering his face. Changes from v0.9a Even though Goku was considered a top tier character last demo, Goku received a lot of buffs and a few nerfs. Due to the lower hitstun of the demo, Goku is less susceptible to chain grabs while still being able to combo like last demo. Aesthetics * ** * Ground attacks * Aerial attacks * * ** Grabs and throws * * ** Special moves * . * ** ** * In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players Active Inactive *ProtonicShadow Tier placement history When Goku was first introduced in demo v0.7; he was seen as a top tier character like and . On the lists for demo v0.7; Goku was 3rd of A tier on the first list and ranked 2nd of A tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; Goku's position dropped to 12th at the bottom of C tier where he was seen as a mid tier character. In demo v0.9a; Goku rose to 6th of what can be considered A tier, where he is now seen as a top tier character again. In demo v0.9b, Goku dropped to 16th of A tier where he is still seen as a high tier character. For the second tier list of v0.9b, changes in the metagame has led to Goku rising to 12th place of A tier where he is still seen as a high tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Goku 2.png|Goku charging the Kamehameha and using Inhale in Hylian Skies. Goku ND 1.png|Goku using his forward smash on in Mushroom Kingdom III. Goku ND 3.png|Goku using his down smash in Crateria. Goku ND 4.png|Goku doing his side taunt and using Chomp in Hidden Leaf Village. Goku DA.png|Goku hitting with the Ki part of his down aerial in Tower of Salvation. Beta version Goku_Battack.png|Goku doing an unknown new attack. Artwork Gokubig.gif|Goku's first art in the DOJO!!!. Goku early pixel art.gif|Goku's first pixel art in the DOJO!!!. Goku-Main.png|Goku's third pixel art, used in v0.9b. Misc. Goku's old design.png|Goku's old design in SSF2 used from demo v0.7 to v0.9a. External links *Goku's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter characters Category:Newcomers Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Fourth-party characters